


return the favor/bitter reward

by verushka70



Category: For Those Who Hunt the Wounded Down (1996), Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Crossover Pairings, DSC6D, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry,” Jerry murmured, pulling his jeans up from around his knees where they'd been since last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	return the favor/bitter reward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/) amnesty.  
> 

  
  
  
  


They woke to drizzle. He stayed in bed until he couldn't.

“Fuckin' cold,” Joe muttered when Jerry slipped out of bed to piss.

“Sorry,” Jerry murmured, pulling his jeans up from around his knees where they'd been since last night. He stepped into his boots and out to light rain on trees and fallen leaves, grey light behind the clouds.

Jerry had picked him up by the railroad tracks, baseball cap on backwards over his flattened mohawk, ratty wool coat, acoustic guitar at his side, thumb out. Nothing grand. Stranger. Safe.

Back in the semi-dark cabin, Joe lay on his back, now, shirt halfway up his stomach. He snored lightly.

Jerry was used to a barren life. This, he wasn't used to. He stirred the ashes, looked for glowing coals, shoved wood into the stove, hands shaking. The noise woke Joe.

“The fuck?”

“You said it was cold.”

Joe shoved his hand in his jeans, shut his eyes, and curled on his side.

In a few steps Jerry stood at the bedside. Joe half-opened his eyes.

Jerry knelt. “Return the favor?” he asked, voice rough.

Joe wordlessly rolled on his back and shoved his jeans down, already hard.

As he bent his head to the musky cock, Joe cupped his jaw. “Slow,” he muttered. “Wanna watch.”

Jerry slid his mouth slowly, tightly over the head, heard a sharp inhalation.

He felt the oddly tender stare on him throughout the long, thorough blowjob. Their eyes met across quivering stomach as the bitter reward of Joe's come hit the back of Jerry's throat. Barely audible, a bleak whisper escaped Joe.

“Billy...”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [akamine-chan](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/) for beta. Originally published in my LJ June 8th, 2009 for but for reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture, didn't make the deadline.  
> Challenge 103 Prompt * grey * ash * drizzle * bitter * railroad * grand * barren


End file.
